One of the major problems in executing a good golf swing is maintaining a firm grip on the golf club throughout the swing from start to finish. It is common among golfers to allow the club to separate from the hands by a small distance at various positions in the swing. It is most difficult for a golf professional to explain just how firmly to hold the club because the golfer cannot perceive that he is releasing his grip. Even low handicap golfers or golf professionals hit misdirected balls and may not have any understanding of what has gone wrong. Usually, it is a result of relaxing the grip and allowing the club to move within his grip. This is commonly called "regripping". There are various points throughout the golf swing where golfers unconsciously release theft grip pressure which produces errors in the golf shot. The present invention is not only designed to produce the proper grip pressure without choking the club but also allows the golfer to determine the exact point in his swing where he may be releasing the proper grip pressure. Nothing in the prior art even remotely attempts to monitor the golf grip during the golf swing.